


Victory Dance

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-30
Updated: 2005-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After every victory, Treize and Une share a secret ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Dance

"Shall we?" he whispered, his warm breath tickled the shell of her ear. Lady Une leaned forward a bit and rested her palm on his shoulder, and the sound of soft music began to fill the air. She took a deep breath and followed each one of Treize's slow steps.

"You look lovely tonight." His rich voice filled her heart with contentment, and a small blush crept across her face. He had his hand gripped firmly on the small of her back, and dunked her body forward with his. Treize was quite skilled on his feet; the beat of success drove him to this unspoken ritual they shared. A new victory, a new dance. She laced her fingers tighter in his, and followed each of his steps carefully.

The act at New Edwards had come to a successful close, and a new curtain was about to raise. Treize had the entire war wrapped around his fingers; the liquid movements of his body indicated just how calm he was. Once OZ gets the colonies to side with them, those pesky Gundams would no longer be a threat, they told each other through the beat of their victory.

End


End file.
